SMUT
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: O detetive Uchiha Sasuke é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Uzumaki Naruto é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Hatake Kakashi é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Yaoi/Slash - Adaptaçã
1. Há dez anos atrás

**Desclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence. Nem Naruto e muito menos a Fic. Os personagens pertencem ao Misashi Kishimoto e o plot e a fic pertence a EmptySpaces11. Uso os personagens e faço a adaptação para esse fandom, sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas para a minha diversão e de quem for ler.

* * *

**SMUT**

* * *

**Título: **Smut  
**Autora:** EmptySpaces11 .net/~emptyspaces11

**Beta: **Não.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke/Naruto (Com muitos secundários)  
**Gênero:** Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho. **AU/OOC**  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash **(**Se não gosta**, ****não leia****!)**

**Summary:** O detetive Uchiha Sasuke é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Uzumaki Naruto é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Hatake Kakashi é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer.

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** _O conteúdo dessas estórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores_.

**P.S.: **Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, mas nada muito extravagante.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

_**Há dez anos atrás**_

A fábrica abandonada no lado sul da cidade, na beira do rio, impunha respeito pelo tamanho. Era uma construção que se via de longe e, apesar de seus tijolos avermelhados não terem mais o mesmo brilho, assim mesmo, todos que a avistavam consideravam aquele prédio um enorme fantasma na beira do rio, especialmente nos finais de tarde ensolarados quando o brilho dos tijolos fazia doer os olhos de quem passasse por perto ou avistasse a imagem. Era um enorme espectro, silencioso e paciente, esperando todos desaparecerem. Ali, antes de ser desativada, dezenas de trabalhadores retiravam, com o suor de seu trabalho, o dinheiro para sustentarem suas famílias. Mas vieram os negócios mal feitos. E os operários sofreram duras perdas.

O sujeito parado do lado de fora do carro observava com cuidado os aspectos do prédio enquanto aguardava a chegada do outro. Era seu dia de folga, mas carregava sua arma e seu distintivo, por pura precaução. Não gostava de sair sem eles. Aquilo parecia lhe dar segurança. Era só "um pedaço de latão", conforme o outro havia denominado seu distintivo, mas aquele pedaço de latão lhe dava uma posição de destaque e o intitulava detetive. A arma, uma .45, era tudo o que precisava. Sentia-se poderoso com ela.

O outro estava atrasado, o que o estava deixando extremamente desconfiado. Tinha executado bem o serviço. E deveria receber sua recompensa. Estava tudo limpo. Nada mais atrapalharia os planos do outro.

Deu a volta no carro para tentar conter seu ímpeto de sair dali quando notou ao longe, pelo portão dos fundos do prédio, o carro luxuoso que se aproximava.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se. Identificava apenas duas pessoas dentro do veículo. Estava limpo. Tudo estaria terminado. Seu vínculo com o outro se desfaria para sempre. Ninguém mais falaria em Jiraya.

— Finalmente – resmungou, entre os dentes, retornando para sua antiga posição.

O carro emparelhou com o seu. O motorista desceu, colocando o quepe e dirigiu-se para a porta de trás, abrindo-a.

"Exibido," pensou, logo que a imagem se formou diante de si.

Danzou, assim como era conhecido, estava vestido como sempre. Um blazer de cor sóbria. Calça de tom mais escuro. Blusa impecavelmente branca por sob o blazer. Tudo estava combinando. Seus sapatos eram tão lustros que ofuscavam a luz do dia.

"Efeminado," sorriu para o sujeito que ajeitava sua roupa. "Odeio essa gente," ainda sorrindo, ergueu a mão acenando.

Mas efeminado ou não, aquele homem de menos de meia idade movia milhões. Era dono de um império construído em cima da venda ilegal de armas e lavagem de dinheiro. Tinha feito sua fama. Sua carreira política estava encaminhando-se para o sucesso. Seu dinheiro comprava pensamentos. Exceto os de quem estava morto por discordar dele em primeiro plano.

— Adiantado como sempre – o homem sorriu, aproximando-se – Ansiedade é um defeito.

— Pontualidade é uma virtude – o outro retrucou com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios – Mantenho minhas qualidades.

Os dois ficaram frente a frente. O mais velho olhou para o policial como se o quisesse analisar. O mais novo não era muito de falar. Mantinha-se sempre reservado. Era de poucos sorrisos. E de poucos amigos. Mas tinha ambições que o mais velho conhecia. Sabia qual era o ponto fraco do mais novo. Sabia o que almejava para si.

— Fez um excelente trabalho! – juntou suas mãos nas costas e caminhou para perto da cerca que dividia o terreno da fábrica e a margem do rio.

— Como o prometi. Jiraya não vai atrapalhar seus planos – explicou pausadamente – A menos que ele ressuscite.

— E quanto aos arquivos? – o mais velho perguntou.

A questão que ele não desejava responder tinha sido curta e clara. "Os arquivos," pensou. "Os malditos arquivos"...

— Não encontrei nada no apartamento dele, senhor – respondeu – Se ele tinha alguma prova, se tinha recolhido qualquer documento que fosse, não está no apartamento. Não há nada lá que possa ser relacionado ao senhor.

— Tem certeza? – o homem voltou-se para encará-lo.

— Sim, senhor – respondeu prontamente, porque Danzou abominava incertezas.

— E no jornal? – fez uma pausa – Verificou no jornal?

— Verifiquei – respirou profundamente – Ficou uma caixa com algumas fotos antigas. O senhor Umino Iruka disse que vai deixá-la guardada. Não quer jogar as memórias do amigo no lixo – respirou mais uma vez profundamente – Sentimental, acho...

— E quanto àquele rapaz... Aquele garoto... – fez menção, mas sua memória não o ajudava.

— Uzumaki – completou, auxiliando-o.

— Verificou se os documentos estão com ele? Jiraya pode tê-los deixado com o garoto.

— Não. Não deixou. Seus pertences pessoais, os poucos que tem, são apenas papéis dele mesmo. Como já disse, verifiquei com cuidado cada centímetro daquele lugar.

— Soube que teve problemas – era sutil quando queria saber das falhas.

— Pensei que ele não voltasse cedo naquela noite. Foi uma surpresa. Mais para ele do que para mim – sorriu com a lembrança – O garoto tremia tanto que pensei que fosse enfartar. Ele não viu meu rosto. Eu estava com o gorro. E bati tanto nele que...

— Ele era protegido de Jiraya – apenas confirmou o que o outro já sabia e aquilo o deixava irritado.

— Ele é um vagabundo que Jiraya recolheu – retrucou.

— Jiraya o fez voltar a estudar. Ele é a única pessoa próxima de Jiraya. Deve saber algo – julgava aquela relação, aquele apreço que o velho jornalista tinha para com o garoto, aquela proximidade, um ponto a ser desvendado – Jiraya sempre foi sozinho até encontrar esse garoto. O garoto era importante para ele. Então, presume-se que deva saber algo.

— Quer que eu dê sumiço nele? – seu sangue frio era o motivo pelo qual carregava a fama de poucos amigos – Isso me faria feliz... Muito feliz.

— Não. Não vamos levantar suspeitas. Quero que continue a procurar os arquivos – completou o candidato a político, cortando-o de forma seca – E fique de olho nesse Uzumaki.

— Sim, senhor – não tinha saída senão obedecer.

Danzou puxou um envelope do bolso interno de seu blazer e entregou-o para o mais jovem. Sorriu cinicamente enquanto o outro recebia o envelope.

— Mantenha-me informado – saiu de perto, dirigindo-se para o carro.

Quando o carro desapareceu por completo, o jovem policial abriu o envelope. A quantia era assustadoramente generosa. O dobro da primeira. E sabia que teria mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Só dizendo que estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter minha fic no fandom de Naruto e por ser o fandom de Naruto - que acho que é um dos animes mais famosos, ao menos eu acredito que seja. Espero que todos gostem.  
Obrigada por proporcionar essa oportunidade a mim, e, por consequência, para os seus leitores.  
Um grande e carinhoso abraço.  
Beijos!!!

**N/V: **Olá, espero que tenham gostado do inicio da fic.

Gostaria de agradecer a Empty por ter deixado eu fazer a versão dessa **BELISSIMA** fic para o fandom de Naruto, a fic é simplesmente a melhor fic do gênero policial que já li em minha vida!

A Fic original pode ser encontrada nos meus Favoritos, no perfil da Empty e no próximo capitulo, ela pertence ao Fandom de **J2/Padackles**, que é um Fandom criado dentro do Fandom de **Supernatural**. Complicado? Eu explico. J2 seria J ao quadrado, que seria Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. E Padackles seria a junção do sobrenome Padalecki e Ackles, E tudo isso seria o RealPerson dos belíssimos Dean e Sam Winchester de **Supernatural** mais conhecido como **Sobrenatural**. Eu sou péssima para explicar coisas. Acho que compliquei mais. X.x

Bom, os capítulos sairão conforme meu tempo der, pois fazer a versão e escolher o personagens certos para cada personagem dela está sendo um pouco difícil. Alguns muitos personagens ficarão um pouco OOC, mas nada que não dê para apreciar, pois a forma como ela desenvolveu a estória foi esplêndida.

Se gostou, faça duas pessoas felizes com sua review, pois todas serão repassadas para a Autora.

Beeijos *:

Review? ;3~


	2. No presente

**Desclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence. Nem Naruto e muito menos a Fic. Os personagens pertencem ao Misashi Kishimoto e o plot e a fic pertence a EmptySpaces11. Uso os personagens e faço a versão para esse fandom, sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas para a minha diversão e de quem for ler.

* * *

**SMUT**

* * *

**Título: **Smut  
**Autora:** EmptySpaces11 .net/~emptyspaces11

**Link da fic Original:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4829397 / 1 / SMUT _(Retire os espaços)_

**Beta: **Não.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke/Naruto (Com muitos secundários)  
**Gênero:** Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho. **AU/OOC**  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash **(**Se não gosta**, ****não leia****!)**

**Summary:** O detetive Uchiha Sasuke é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Uzumaki Naruto é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Hatake Kakashi é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer.

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** _O conteúdo dessas estórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores_.

**P.S.: **Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, mas nada muito extravagante.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

_**No presente**_

Danzou descia as escadas do fórum. Um batalhão de jornalistas e repórteres o abordava. Todos querendo saber o que ele tinha a dizer sobre aquele processo, o qual havia vencido sem fazer muito esforço, apesar de ter levado mais da metade de um ano.

Impecavelmente vestido como sempre tentava desvencilhar-se daqueles incansáveis caçadores de notícias. Seus seguranças todos ao redor tentavam protegê-lo dos microfones, gravadores e câmeras.

— Senhor Danzou! Uma pergunta! Apenas uma...

— O que vai fazer com relação ao senhor Aburame?

— Vai processá-lo por calúnia?

— O que seus advogados aconselham?

Eram perguntas e mais perguntas, vindas de direções diferentes, de pessoas diferentes. Bombardeavam o espaço e tinham um efeito negativo em Danzou.

Não responderia nenhuma pergunta. Não depois daquele processo. Não queria a divulgação da mídia. Não queria expor-se mais do que já tinha se exposto. Apesar de ter sido absolvido, aquele tipo de acusação não lhe fazia bem à imagem. Tinha sido desgastante.

— Vai fazer com ele o que fez com Jiraya? – a pergunta tinha vindo em alto e em bom tom e fez Danzou parar a descida das escadas.

O homem parou e com ele todos ao redor. Aquela pergunta tinha causado efeito não só em Danzou. Os repórteres e jornalista que estavam ali conheciam a história do jornalista Jiraya. Todos no meio jornalístico conheciam. Não admirava todos terem parado ao som do nome do _velho falcão_, como era conhecido.

Danzou olhou ao redor e identificou a figura de Uzumaki Naruto. Aqueles olhos azuis espertos eram parte de suas memórias, tantas vezes o tinham interrompido, atrapalhado, lhe arrumado contratempos ao longo dos cinco anos que trabalhava como jornalista no mesmo jornal onde Jiraya encerrara, por assim dizer, a carreira, há dez anos atrás. É claro que Jiraya não tinha planejado uma aposentadoria tão precoce e de forma tão permanente. Ser assassinado não era uma boa forma de encerrar uma carreira, qualquer que fosse. Danzou sorriu.

— Uzumaki! – sorriu mais largamente. Ao que tudo indicava alguém teria a atenção do todo-poderoso Danzou, mesmo que isso significasse um encontro num beco escuro, uma costela quebrada ou duas, ou a necessidade de fazer uma plástica no nariz. Todos ao redor sabiam que, de acordo com a pergunta, viria a resposta. E Naruto, tinha insinuado algo perigoso – Sabia que estava faltando uma voz nesse coro midiático!

— O amor é recíproco. Eu não viveria sem você, Danzou – o sarcasmo era parte da figura daquele novato. Era audacioso. O que muitos, ali, sabiam que, em se tratando de Danzou e de seus negócios, audácia era um adjetivo pouco apreciado – E já que parou para demonstrar que também não viveria sem mim, por que não responde algumas de nossas perguntas?

O homem de meia idade já não era mais político, mas almejava um retorno. Tinha feito sua aparição na política há algum tempo. Estava tentando reeleger-se. Queria candidatar-se novamente de forma totalmente livre de suspeitas de compra de votos desta vez. Porém, as inúmeras confusões que o Uzumaki e todos os que ele arrebanhava para seu lado aprontavam, com idas e vindas dos tribunais, com notícias circulando sobre suspeitas de envolvimento com tráfico de armas e lavagem de dinheiro, estava sendo uma jornada difícil.

— Seu trabalho não deve ser fácil, não é? – perguntou de forma irônica para Naruto – Perseguir-me, caluniar-me... Colocando as pessoas contra mim.

— Sei o que vai dizer – respondeu o jornalista, sorrindo – Vai dizer que ainda não sabe por que não apareci num hospital com fraturas pelo corpo, certo? Afinal, sou um provocador. Não deixo você sossegado um só minuto. Você deve ter muitos amigos que gostariam de me pegar de jeito, não é? Concorda?

Danzou olhou ao redor. Os jornalistas estavam esperando por uma resposta.

— Sabe que sou incapaz de ferir alguém, não sabe? – deu a resposta mais imediata que encontrou.

— É. Mas como disse, são os outros que fazem o trabalho sujo, não é mesmo? Toda essa bandidagem que existe nessa grande cidade... Todos os assassinos a solta. Todos os ladrões... Eu devo concordar com você. Acredito que você seja totalmente incapaz de ferir alguém com as próprias mãos. Mas eu vou insistir na questão que o nosso companheiro, aqui, o Rosenbaum, lhe fez – Rosenbaum empalideceu – O que vai acontecer com Aburame?

— Ele será demitido – respondeu prontamente.

— Ainda não o fez?! – estava surpreso. O homem tinha um senso de humor macabro. Deixar o homem empregado, enquanto o processo rolava – Isso foi generoso de sua parte. Por acaso está comprando um lugar no céu?

Seu cinismo era peculiar. Provocava Danzou até onde não havia mais nada para provocar. Todos os seus colegas sentiam-se apoiados, mas ao mesmo tempo, temiam por ele, porque se continuasse a provocar aquele homem, seu fim não seria muito diferente do de Jiraya.

— Não tenha tanta certeza, Uzumaki – parou por um momento e olhou para seus advogados – Ele será processado por tudo. Acho que vai precisar do dinheiro desses meses de emprego sem trabalho – sorriu para todos – Agora, se me dão licença... Tenho muitas coisas para resolver.

Quando Danzou desceu as escadas, os jornalistas e repórteres não o acompanharam. Ficaram ali mesmo conversando uns com os outros, anotando, registrando.

— Vai sair no noticiário outra vez, Uzumaki... – comentou Inuzuka, segurando sua câmera – Está ficando mais constante.

Inuzuka Kiba era bom no que fazia. Suas filmagens sempre apareciam onde quisesse. E essa, de hoje, lhe renderia um bom dinheiro e mais um pouco de fama.

— Pegou meu melhor ângulo? Ou me pegou pela direita outra vez? – soltou uma gargalhada da própria piada.

— Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado. Ele é perigoso. Sério mesmo, Naruto. Você chega no limite o tempo todo – Hyuuga Neji era prudente, mas admirava o Uzumaki. Temia pela sua segurança, mas o admirava – Aquela de comprar um lugar no céu... – balançou a cabeça – Você não presta...

— Eu preciso ir. Preciso editar isso tudo – falou Kiba. E virando-se para Naruto – Quer uma cópia?

— Não... Manda uma cópia para o Danzou – soltou mais uma gargalhada – Com os meus cumprimentos!

— O que vai fazer? - perguntou Neji - Por que não nos encontramos no bar, hoje à noite?

— Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Preciso correr. Vou encontrar o detetive Hatake. Preciso saber algumas coisas.

* * *

* midiático – termo novo. Da mídia. Dos meios de comunicação. Tive que me certificar se existia ou não.

* * *

**N: **Olá pessoas que tanto amo!

Apartir desse capitulo, a fic começa a se desenvolver. Espero que tenham gostado dos capitulos até aqui, como disse, lá em cima no titulo, tem o link da fic original.

Obrigada quem leu e não comentou, fiquei imensamente feliz em ver os hits, mas sua review é importanticima. Espero que continue lendo.

**Review sem log:**

_Kuchiki Rin; _Que bom que _adorou_ a fic, e aqui está o segundo capitulo. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beeeijos.

Beeeeeijos

Review? ;3~


	3. Enquanto isso, no departamento de políci

**Desclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence. Nem Naruto e muito menos a Fic. Os personagens pertencem ao Misashi Kishimoto e o plot e a fic pertence a EmptySpaces11. Uso os personagens e faço a versão para esse fandom, sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas para a minha diversão e de quem for ler.

* * *

**SMUT**

* * *

**Título: **Smut  
**Autora:** EmptySpaces11 .net/~emptyespaces11

**Link da fic Original:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4829397 / 1 / SMUT _(Retire os espaços)_

**Beta: **Não.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke/Naruto (Com muitos secundários)  
**Gênero:** Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho. **AU/OOC**  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash **(**Se não gosta**, ****não leia****!)**

**Summary:** O detetive Uchiha Sasuke é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Uzumaki Naruto é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Hatake Kakashi é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer.

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** _O conteúdo dessas estórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores_.

**P.S.: **Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, mas nada muito extravagante.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

* * *

_**Enquanto isso, no departamento de polícia...**_

Hatake Kakashi era um detetive já calejado. Todos concordavam com isso. Tinha acessos de raiva. Tinha manias que seus parceiros não toleravam. Era grosseiro e de conversar muito pouco. Todos, naquele departamento, tinham mais medo do que respeito por ele.

Quando entrava furioso na sala do capitão, então todos poderiam esperar uma semana difícil. E naquele dia, naquele exato momento, depois de receber uma notificação por escrito, todos naquele lugar sabiam que, definitivamente, a semana seria um sufoco, mesmo estando para terminar, mesmo não restando mais do que uns bons quatro dias.

— Não pode me obrigar a fazer isso! – a janela de vidro da sala da capitã parecia querer despencar com a batida da porta, quando o detetive Hatake empurrou-a violentamente.

Os outros policiais e detetives, do lado de fora da sala, olharam com espanto. Hatake e Mitarashi iriam bater de frente. De novo. Todos sabiam que, bem lá no fundo, em algum lugar no fundo, um dia partiriam para a agressão física.

— Ele é um policial como você, Hatake – argumentou a mulher a sua frente.

A capitã, Mitarashi Anko era uma mulher incrivelmente apaixonante. Competente e firme, de decisões incontestáveis, também tinha, no caráter, sutiliza para os detalhes e percepção aguçada para saber quando seus comandados estavam com problemas. Tinha uma personalidade firme e, segundo alguns detetives daquele departamento, se não usasse saia, seria um perfeito exemplar masculino.

— _**ELE É UM MALDITO GAY**_! – disse tão alto que aquilo ecoou em cada canto.

Do lado de fora, quem estava prestando atenção, baixou a cabeça. De repente, envergonhados pela atitude reacionária do veterano Hatake.

O detetive Uchira ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado. Apenas ele permanecia de pé, no corredor, olhando diretamente para a sala da capitã Mitarashi. Tinha uma altura pouco comum entre os policiais. Era alto, muito alto. Tinha os cabelos desalinhados, compridos que caíam ao longo de sua face. E tinha, no rosto, ainda traços de garoto. Segurava uma folha de papel e esperava pacientemente por aquilo tudo terminar.

— Ele é um detetive – retomou o diálogo – É muito bom – acrescentou – Vai fazer um ótimo trabalho junto com você.

— _**Vai me obrigar a trabalhar com um gay?**_ – Hatake continuava falando muito alto. E não parecia estar incomodado com aquilo.

— Abaixe o tom da voz – ordenou Anko, também erguendo um pouco a sua própria – Estou passando vergonha.

— _**Isso não é justo! **_– colocou as mãos na cabeça, virando-se de costas para sua chefa. De lá, de dentro, pela janela de vidro, pode observar que seus colegas o estavam observando.

— Ele não vai comer você, _detetive_ Hatake. Seja profissional – tentou encerrar a discussão. Não iria abrir mão de sua decisão. O detetive transferido precisava de alguém experiente. E ela tinha decidido que seria ele.

— De jeito nenhum eu vou...

— Se tem algum problema com relação a isso, podemos providenciar a _sua_ transferência – cortou bruscamente a colocação do detetive – Estamos encerrando esta questão. Tenha um bom dia, _detetive_ Hatake. O detetive uchiha já deve estar chegando. Receba-o bem.

Hatake Kakashi saiu da sala batendo novamente a porta. Não tinha a intenção de esperar ninguém. Se o tal detetive o quisesse encontrar, ele é que o procurasse. Sairia dali e atravessaria a rua, e tomaria o seu o café tranquilamente até o _babaca_ aparecer.

— Ninguém tem trabalho por aqui? – gritou fazendo todos circularem ou se ocuparem com seus papéis e computadores, caminhando em direção à saída – Bando de desocupados... – disse por entre os dentes – O que querem? A notícia do dia? – gritou. E notando o jovem parado no corredor – E você? Não tem o que fazer? – bufou, passando por ele.

O jovem o seguiu com o olhar e virou-se para ficar de frente para ele.

— Sou o detetive Uchiha. Seu novo parceiro – disse num tom sério.

O silêncio se tornou mortal.

Os policiais que estavam ao redor, nas mesas, saíram apressados. Ninguém queria ver qual seria o resultado daquele encontro.

Da janela de sua sala, Mitarashi Anko observava. Poucas vezes a janela de sua sala servia para alguma coisa. Ela não costumava olhar para fora por longo tempo. Mas o encontro de Hatake com quem ela estava reconhecendo como sendo o detetive Uchiha Sasuke, esse encontro seria interessante observar.

Percebendo que o veterano tinha sido pego de surpresa, o garoto estendeu a mão, amigavelmente. Kakashi olhou para a mão. Depois olhou para os olhos de Sasuke. Olhou novamente para a mão e para os olhos de Sasuke. Estendeu, relutantemente sua mão. Sasuke a agarrou com firmeza e personalidade.

— Espero que o fato de ser gay não interfira em nosso relacionamento profissional – falou Sasuke, olhando diretamente para o Hatake – E tenha certeza de que o fato de que não compartilha da mesma idéia será respeitado por mim, sempre. Não pretendo atacá-lo, ou tocá-lo, ou convidá-lo para qualquer programa que seja, se esse é o seu medo, mesmo que seja apenas para tomar um café no bar, ali, em frente.

Kakashi arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ainda estava sem jeito. Não sabia o que falar e se deveria.

— Uchiha! – a capitã Anko abriu a porta e chamou o garoto – Deixe-me ver esse papel.

"Salvo pelo gongo," pensou enquanto olhava para a chefa de revesgueio.

— Nos veremos daqui a alguns instantes, então – observou Sasuke.

— Sim, claro – e quando Sasuke já fazia menção de afastar-se – Eu estarei lá embaixo, no carro, esperando para lhe mostrar nosso distrito – coçou a cabeça, ainda envergonhado.

— Certo – e rumou ao encontro de seu novo chefe, nesse caso, capitã, enquanto Hatake saia dali meio inconformado, meio satisfeito. Inconformado, ainda pela presença de Sasuke, seu novo e imposto parceiro. E satisfeito, por não ter que se desculpar naquele momento pelo que havia falado na sala de Anko e que, tinha certeza, o Uchiha tinha escutado com todas as letras.

— Detetive Uchiha – estendeu a mão.

O aperto foi seguro, como Sasuke esperava que fosse. Mas reparou na textura da mão da sua nova chefe. Era macia, lisa e quente. Mãos delicadas de uma mulher. E poderia apostar que, se cheirasse sua mão naquele momento, teria ficado nela, um perfume.

Sasuke lhe entregou o papel. Seu ex-capitão havia escrito aquilo. Disse que lhe favoreceria, uma vez que havia relevado determinados acontecimentos dentro de sua jurisdição.

A mulher à sua frente leu o que estava escrito. Olhou para Sasuke uma vez, durante a leitura e continuou a ler atentamente o que havia naquela folha. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, caminhou até sua escrivaninha, sentou-se e guardou a folha na primeira gaveta de sua mesa, dentro de uma pasta preta.

— Então, Uchiha... Sente-se! – começou seu discurso – Por que não me conta o que aconteceu com você, lá em Konoha, no condado do meu amigo Hayate?

Movimentou sua cabeça como se quisesse aliviar a tensão dos ombros, sentou-se e esfregou suas mãos na superfície da calça. Mitarashi Anko sorriu. Parecia que a pergunta tinha lhe deixado desconfortável.

— Versão completa ou resumo? – perguntou retribuindo o sorriso.

— Se me prometer que me contará a versão completa num outro dia, aceito o resumo agora – cruzou as pernas por sobre a mesa e apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa.

— Não sei se, deixando para outro dia, terei tanta disposição e coragem – disse sem graça.

A capitã olhou-o intrigada. Aquele jovem homem à sua frente parecia maduro suficiente para o trabalho, conforme tinha lido nas suas qualificações, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia apenas um garoto, um pouco assustado com tudo o que estava a sua volta. Tinha olhos espertos e doces se olhasse atentamente. Tinha vontade, naquele momento, de pegá-lo no colo.

— Por que não me conta o que achar mais fácil agora? – inclinou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos – E deixa o mais difícil para quando se sentir com coragem.

— Aconteceram muitas coisas... – tentava encontrar uma palavra adequada – Desagradáveis.

— Sou uma pessoa franca. Não gostaria que se ofendesse – Sasuke a olhou com estranheza – Creio que esteja pouco à vontade. Então, vou facilitar nossa conversa. Eu faço as perguntas e você responde – Jared movimentou-se na cadeira. Aquilo seria inédito. Não estava diante de uma psicóloga – O que você escutou de Hatake tem a ver com o motivo de sua transferência?

— Sim – definitivamente que sim. Kakashi estava se recusando a trabalhar com ele porque tinha sabido que ele era gay.

— Hayate falou comigo por telefone. Não disse muito, mas me fez presumir algumas coisas – era realmente franca – Seu parceiro machucou você?

— Não, não fisicamente – era uma resposta complicada – Eu quero dizer... Ele tinha atitudes normais até descobrir que eu preferia homens. Depois, passou a me ofender perante os outros. Fazia brincadeiras idiotas. Tentava me humilhar – parou por um minuto, tentando olhar ao redor e enxergar algo para fixar o olhar sem serem os olhos daquela mulher – Eu bati nele quando me cansei de ser provocado.

— Fiquei sabendo que ele foi parar no hospital – disse a capitã, erguendo as sobrancelhas e recostando-se em sua cadeira.

Sasuke fungou. Era complicado falar de tudo aquilo.

— Eu não tenho água correndo nas veias... – e arrependeu-se do que disse – Eu quero dizer... – a mulher continuava olhando-o de forma séria, mas compreensiva – Eu relatei ao capitão Hayate o que acontecia. Ele não dava muita importância. Dizia para eu tentar compreender, para eu relevar, para deixar pra lá. Mas chegou num ponto insustentável.

— Eu posso compreender isso – seria incoerente se não compreendesse.

— Eu não queria bater no Genma, eu só... – balançou a cabeça.

— Queria que ele o respeitasse? – levantou-se da cadeira, dando a volta e colocou-se escorada na mesa.

— É, é isso – confirmou Sasuke. Era tão difícil falar sobre aquilo. Ele não era um sujeito agressivo. Nunca havia se metido numa briga ou discussão mais séria. Jamais havia pensado em bater em alguém. Ele não era assim. Tinha uma índole tranqüila. Tinha vários amigos.

— Acha que valeu a pena fazer o que fez? – aquela pergunta tinha um tom de repreensão, mas sabia que tinha que refletir sobre seu passado recente para encarar essa nova etapa.

— Isso não vai se repetir se é o que está perguntando – respondeu a pergunta erguendo-se da cadeira.

Aquela mulher, definitivamente, queria manter tudo sob controle. Queria ter o domínio total de seus comandados. Rédeas na mão. Tinha certeza de que nada passava despercebido diante dos olhos daquela mulher.

— Eu vou esperar que não – estendeu a mão. Sasuke estendeu a sua. Cumprimentaram-se – Então, estamos entendidos. Vá procurar Hatake. Ele vai lhe mostrar os arredores.

— Sim, senhora – disse prontamente e saiu porta a fora.

Mitarashi Anko ficou observando-o até desaparecer de sua vista. "Eu não tenho água correndo nas veias...", balançou a cabeça quando repetiu para si o que o jovem havia falado... Esperava não ter trabalho com aquele jovem. Mas isso lhe soava bastante estranho. Tinha a sensação de que Uchiha era um sobrenome que significava encrenca.

Quando ele cruzou o espaço daquele departamento, sentiu olhos por sobre seus ombros. Com certeza, todo aquele pessoal o estava observando discretamente. Afinal, depois da _cena_ de Kakashi, quem não olharia para ele agora?

Estava disposto a esquecer todas aquelas palavras rudes que ouvira Hatake falar para Mitarashi sobre ele. Desde que aquele "_exemplar perfeito de homem machão,"_ pensou, lhe pedisse polidamente desculpas.

A tarde estava terminando. O dia tinha sido longo mesmo não tendo feito muita coisa. Tinha chegado de viagem, deixado suas coisas todas encaixotadas na sala daquele apartamento. Tinha apenas descansado um pouco antes de dirigir-se até ali. E agora, precisava que tudo terminasse numa boa. Precisava fazer com que Hatake Kakashi o aceitasse como seu parceiro, para o bem de ambos.

Quando saiu do prédio, avistou Hatake, parado próximo do carro. Um outro policial estava com ele. Estavam rindo, abertamente. Pareciam grandes amigos. Não queria interromper aquele momento, mas precisava ter uma conversa com Hatake. Afinal, deixar as coisas presas no ar não era próprio dele. Tudo o que se deixa incompleto, pela metade, não-dito, um dia, pode atrapalhar.

Aproximou-se devagar.

— Uchiha! – kakashi chamou. Seu humor parecia ter mudado da noite para o dia - Venha! Quero que conheça meu amigo Sarutobi Asuma.

Estendeu a mão. Asuma também. Eram de idades próximas, Kakashi e Asuma. Ao menos era o que parecia, mas Asuma tinha um aspecto um tanto diferente, barba por fazer, cabelos desalinhados.

— Muito prazer, Uchiha. O Morgan estava me contando como você o deixou de calças curtas na frente de todos, lá em cima.

Sasuke olhou para Hatake. O cara era maluco ou o quê? Tinha passado a maior vergonha. Tinha lhe ofendido. Tinha brigado com a chefa. Tinha feito todos naquela sala correr. E agora, estava ali, rindo de sua própria atuação? Era no mínimo estranho.

— É... Para mim não foi muito agradável - disse em tom sério. Aquilo não tinha sido muito engraçado para ele. Não costumava ofender os outros por suas escolhas. Não costumava julgar os outros por suas escolhas. E aquele seu novo parceiro parecia confortável fazendo isso e depois, rir de tudo como se nada houvesse.

— Ei, Uchiha... - disse Kakashi - Não me julgue mal. Fiz uma besteira, lá em cima. E acredite, está tudo encerrado. Não vou questionar suas preferências, certo? Não vou repetir minha atuação. Isso não vai mais acontecer. Foi mal.

— Se Hatake, aqui, está lhe dizendo isso, garoto, acho bom aceitar. Ele não é ruim. Creia. É um cara legal - completou Sarutobi – Tem uns lances estranhos, vez ou outra. Alguns segredos aqui e ali. Não tem muitos amigos. Mas é um cara legal.

— Tudo bem? - perguntou Hatake para Sasuke.

— Tá. Tá tudo bem - e recebeu um tapinha no braço, do Hatake, e um sorriso largo.

— Detetive Hatake! - uma voz do outro lado da rua fez os três olharem juntos para a mesma direção – Detetive Hateke! Um minuto, por favor!

— Seu suplício chegou, Kakashi. E eu vou me mandar... - Asuma sorriu e foi se afastando rapidamente - Nos vemos por aí, Uchiha!

— Sim... Claro - ficou sem jeito com aquela ação brusca, mas com certeza tinham motivos para fugir de determinadas pessoas.

O rapaz atravessou a rua correndo. Seus cabelos eram espetados e loiros, davam um aspecto juvenil. Mas sua calça de linho e aquela camisa diziam que o deixava ainda mais jovem. Carregava uma mochila nas costas e nas mãos, um bloco de notas e uma caneta. Sua expressão séria era agravada pelos óculos de aro fino que usava.

— Detetive Hatake... - parou ofegante, ansioso. Olhou rapidamente para Sasuke - Pensou no que falamos?

— Uzumaki! - Kakashi sabia como ser cínico - Como poderia esquecer você? Você não sai da minha cola...

Sasuke sorriu sutilmente, olhando para a outra direção. Kakashi tinha um senso de humor ácido.

— Isso é porque você me evita. Do que tem medo? – a conversa estava se tornando interessante. Uchiha olhava para Hatake e olhava para o estranho. Duvidava que isso terminaria naquela hora ou naquele dia - Danzou comprou seu silêncio?

Com essa frase, Kakashi agarrou a camisa de Naruto e o jogou contra o carro. Uchiha reagiu instintivamente e separou-o do sujetio.

— Ei! Hatake... - segurou Kakashi afastado - Você é um detetive! Cara... Contenha-se.

— Você me provoca, Uzumaki, e eu quebro a sua cara!

— Escute... - começou o Uzumaki - Me perdoe, juro. Não quis lhe ofender, Hatake. Eu tive um dia péssimo. E eu sinto muito ter descontado em você. Sei que estou sendo chato, mas...

— O que quer? Acha bom ficar sendo pressionado? Eu já falei tudo o que sabia. Já lhe contei tudo o que sabia. Já disse que não há como fazer relações com o que eu contei. Aconteceu daquele jeito. Não me lembro de nenhum outro detalhe que possa lhe ajudar. Já reabri o caso por mim mesmo. Já repassei as informações umas quantas vezes. O que mais quer?

— Eu sinto muito... Mesmo - Uzumaki se desculpava. Estava perdendo outra pista - Me perdoe.

O Hatake parecia disposto a aceitar as desculpas. Sasuke o soltou. Uzumaki desencostou-se do carro. Tinha uma expressão perdida.

— Escute, garoto... Tudo o que sei, contei a você. Não sei o que procura, mas o que eu sabia, você também sabe - então, para tentar aliviar a tensão criada, voltou-se para Sasuke - Olhe, eu tive uma idéia... O Uchiha, aqui, é um gênio nessa coisa toda - Uzumaki olhou para Sasuke - Eu vou relatar o caso para ele. Vou passar para ele os arquivos da polícia sobre o caso. E quando ele terminar de ler, vocês combinam de se encontrar e juntar tudo. Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar o assassino de seu protetor.

Sasuke olhava para Hatake surpreso. Tinha lhe arranjado um trabalho extra no primeiro dia de trabalho!

Uzumaki olhou para o Uchiha. Esperava ansioso que dissesse alguma coisa.

— Meu nome é Uchiha, Sasuke - estendeu a mão para Uzumaki. Aquele dia tinha sido feito para cumprimentos.

Relutante, cumprimentou Sasuke e olhou para Kakashi.

— Acha mesmo que um novato - virou-se para Sasuke - Sem ofensa - voltou a encarar o Hatake - Vai descobrir algo no meio de tudo? Depois de todo esse tempo?

— Ei! – Sasuke interviu - Se não quer minha ajuda, tudo bem, certo?

— Dê a ele um crédito, Naruto - e deu a volta no carro - Ele pode surpreender você, assim como fez comigo. Você vem, Uchiha? - e dizendo isso, entrou no carro.

Naruto ficou parado na calçada. Sasuke abriu a porta do carro e entrou. Não se despediu. Nem sequer olhou ou acenou com a cabeça. Quem, aquele cara, pensava que era. "Novato," pensou, "ele me chamou de novato," deu uma olhada de canto de olhos, "pretensioso, arrogante e chato."

Depois de saírem da frente do prédio, Sasuke olhou para o Hatake. Percebendo isso, o veterano começou a falar.

— Uzumaki Naruto... Meu suplício - olhou para Sasuke sorrindo - Por quê? - respirou profundamente - Ele é um problema. Sua vida é um problema. Tudo o que ele toca vira problema.

— Uau! - moveu a cabeça - Então passou o problema para mim? - sorriu, enquanto Kakashi soltava um gargalhada.

— Não... Ele não é tão mau assim... - balançou a cabeça - Ele é só um garoto que... - olhou para Sasuke - É uma longa história...

— Vai ter que começar a contar de qualquer jeito, hoje ou amanhã. Afinal, passou o problema para mim. Disse a ele que eu iria ajudar - falou sorrindo, ajeitando-se no carro.

— Está brincando, não é? - perguntou Hatake, surpreso.

— Não. Não estou brincando - respondeu.

— Uchiha! Você vai dizer a ele que leu os arquivos e que não há como descobrir quem matou Jaraya! É isso! - olhou confuso - Não está querendo fuçar nessa porcaria toda, certo?

— Não vou dizer a ele que li, se não li. Eu não costumo fazer isso. Vai ter que me contar o caso. E vai separar os arquivos para eu dar uma olhada. Certo? E quem é Jiraya?

Hatake abriu a boca para falar. Estava pasmo. Aquele garoto não sabia onde estava se metendo.

— Preciso de um drinque - resmungou Kakashi.

— Ótimo. Pode me contar tudo entre um gole e outro - completou Sasuke - Acho que preciso de uma bebida também. Quero esquecer o dia de hoje - disse, num suspiro.

— Tem certeza de que é gay? - perguntou meio desconfiado. Sasuke sorriu - Para um gay, você parece bastante macho - olhou-o de lado e sorriu também - Eu pago a bebida. Hoje à noite. Onde quer que eu pegue você?

— Isso não é um encontro, Hatake - Kakashi ergueu as sobrancelhas e Sasuke continuou - Você me diz onde é o bar e _eu_ encontro você lá.

* * *

**Reviews:**

_minimini-san:_

Que bom que está gostando. Eu simplesmente amo a fic. E por ela ser cheia de ação, romance, drama, investigação que eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ela. E confesso para você que também sou fã de sarcasmo, ironias e cinismos. E essa fic é recheagda disso. Obrigada pela review. E volte mais vezes.

_Gih Bright:_

Eu amo tanto essa fic, que queria que mais pessoas apreciassem o trabalho da Empty. Ela é uma das minhas autoras favoritas, e digo ela está em uma das duas mais fodas! AUSHUAHSUASHUASH. Que bom que vai acompanhar aqui também. Eu estou achando ótimo estar fazendo a adaptação, pois assim eu estou lendo-a mais e mais, e me deliciando com ela. E eu também estou achando um absurdo, mas us hits não negam, tem pessoas lendo, e espero que elas estejam gostando assim como a gente gosta, né? Mas espero que eles apareçam!

* * *

**Nota: **Olá, cá estou com mais um capitulo da fic, ele já estava pronto, pois não é difícil fazer as adaptaçõeszinhas básicas. Gostaria de agradecer quem leu e não comentou, estou imprecionada com o tanto de hit que essa fic está tendo.

Bom, obrigada você, que está lendo essa nota, por chegar aqui, e faça duas pessoas muito felizes com a sua review. Eu e a Empty vamos gostar muito de recebê-las!

Beijinhos.

Review?


	4. Naquela noite, no bar

**Desclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence. Nem Naruto e muito menos a Fic. Os personagens pertencem ao Misashi Kishimoto e o plot e a fic pertence a EmptySpaces11. Uso os personagens e faço a versão para esse fandom, sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas para a minha diversão e de quem for ler.

* * *

**SMUT**

* * *

**Título: **Smut  
**Autora:** EmptySpaces11 .net/~emptyespaces11

**Beta: **Não.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke/Naruto (Com muitos secundários)  
**Gênero:** Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho. **AU/OOC**  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash **(**Se não gosta**, não leia!)**

**Summary:** O detetive Uchiha Sasuke é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Uzumaki Naruto é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Hatake Kakashi é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer.

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** _O conteúdo dessas estórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores_.

**P.S.: **Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, mas nada muito extravagante.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**_

* * *

_**

Naquela noite, no bar...

— O que está fazendo aqui, Kakashi? – Asuma saiu da mesa de sinuca já perguntando, quando viu seu amigo sentar-se próximo do balcão – Pensei que não viesse! O que aconteceu? Seu novo parceiro lhe tirou o sono? Ou foi Uzumaki?

Hatake Kakashi olhou-o com aquele seu olhar de cansaço, ergueu o canto da boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Asuma era irritante quando queria ser.

— Estou esperando _meu novo parceiro_ – respondeu baixinho por entre os dentes porque não queria que os outros policiais ouvissem.

— O quê? – perguntou Sarutobi, não entendendo uma só palavra do que disse – Devo estar ficando surdo. Repete. Eu não escutei coisa alguma!

— Estou esperando o Uchiha – respondeu um pouco mais claramente.

Asuma soltou uma risada, assim como os que estavam ao seu redor. Sabiam que o velho Hatake tinha feito uma tempestade num copo d'água e agora estava sofrendo as conseqüências.

— Tem um encontro com seu parceiro? – em tom jocoso, tirando um sarro da cara do detetive – Você? Hatake Kakashi? O terror das mulheres? Avesso a gays? – Asuma completou a pergunta com ironia, enquanto os demais ficavam em silêncio para escutar a resposta que o sujeito iria dar dessa vez. Todos disfarçadamente rindo daquela situação.

Hatake estudou o caso. Olhou para aquele bando de policiais. E de canto de olho percebeu que Uchiha Sasuke se aproximava. Ele não era tolo. Não era nem um pouco estúpido. Tinha que ficar bem perante o grupo e perante o parceiro. Não tinha aqueles quarenta e poucos anos nas costas por nada.

— Ele não é mau, certo? É um tira, acima de tudo. É detetive. E vocês sabem que para ser detetive precisa ter um pouco de tutano. Eu sei que relutei...

— Relutou?!? – perguntou espantado um outro policial que estava próximo de Asuma. Tinha visto o Uchiha, mas queria ver Hatake em calças curtas – Você gritou na sala da Mitarashi! Disse em alto e em bom tom que não queria ser parceiro de um gay! E agora vem dizer que está tudo bem? Suas palavras ainda estão ecoando pelos cantos daquele prédio!

Os colegas sentados próximos silenciaram ainda mais.

— Eu errei, certo? O que mais querem que eu diga? Se vão gozar da minha cara por muito tempo, me avisem, e eu deixo de freqüentar esse bar – Kakashi ameaçou.

— Ei! Está tudo certo... Seu cretino. Não me faça de culpado nessa história – Asuma falou – Não é Uchiha? – acenou com a mão para cumprimentar o garoto que chegava.

Kakashi voltou-se para olhar para Sasuke. Sabia que ele estava aí e tinha disfarçado, fazendo de conta que estava surpreso com sua chegada. Ele era calejado. Tinha jogo de cintura. Tudo ficaria bem. Até a próxima tempestade.

— Uchiha! – olhou para o relógio – Pontual. Isso é que é ter palavra – fez sinal para o barman pedindo duas cervejas. Esperou por elas. "Além de gay, é um jerk," pensou. Agarrou as garrafas e desceu do banco – Vamos sentar lá, no canto.

— Iiiiih! – disse Asuma sorrindo para Sasuke – Vão namorar, agora?

Hatake e o Uchiha viraram-se ao mesmo tempo, encarando feio o policial, num movimento sincrônico que fez o Sarutobi assutar-se.

— Foi brincadeira! – ergueu as duas mãos para o alto. Kakashi e Sasuke não disseram nada. Dirigiram-se para a mesa com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sentaram-se e Hatake estendeu a cerveja para Sasuke.

— Então... Vai mesmo ajudar o Uzumaki? Quer mesmo saber dessa história? – perguntou Hatake. Estava realmente intrigado. Acreditava na vontade do garoto, mas não acreditava que pudesse encontrar qualquer pista que fosse sobre aquilo.

— É, estou. E se não se importar, prefiro que me fale o que sabe. Não quero tomar o seu tempo, porque esse trabalho que arranjou para mim, vou fazê-lo fora do horário – respondeu tomando um gole de cerveja – Acho que posso dar uma olhada nos arquivos amanhã.

— Me diz uma coisa... – depois de colocar a garrafa na mesa – Quando se mudou? Eu quero dizer... Você deve ter chegado hoje, não chegou? Não tem que arrumar suas coisas? Vai querer trabalho extra para quê?

— Olhe, sem querer ser rude, mas não é da sua conta, está certo? Não tenho muitas coisas. O essencial, já arrumei. O resto, pode esperar – tomou mais um gole de cerveja – Então, vai contar o que sabe sobre esse caso?

Hatake ergueu a mão e pediu mais duas cervejas. Ao que tudo indicava, aquele detetive à sua frente iria mesmo aderir à loucura do Uzumaki.

— Jiraya era jornalista. Estava, segundo Uzumaki e Umino, investigando Danzou. Dizem que tinha juntado provas suficientes para incriminar Danzou por causa de venda ilegal de armas e lavagem de dinheiro. Umino Iruka, o chefe do jornal me falou que Jiraya não estava brincando. Possuía as provas. Tinha um informante. Um tal de Namikaze Konohamaru. Mas esse cara não existe. Ao menos, não existe mais. Deve ter sido 'apagado', se é que me entende – bebeu mais um gole de cerveja. Sasuke continuava atento – Uzumaki persegue esse cara há muito tempo. Mas acredite, esse Konohamaru, com certeza já morreu.

— E o que aconteceu exatamente com esse Jiraya? Por que Uzumaki procura você? – ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira e bebeu mais um gole de cerveja.

— Ele acha que eu perdi algo, em algum lugar do processo de investigação! Ele é louco. Já falei centenas de vezes nesses últimos cinco anos. Não tem mais nada para falar.

— Mas vai ter que falar mais uma vez – sorriu mostrando um pouco os dentes – Para mim...

Hatake bufou.

— Eu cheguei no local, no apartamento e a polícia já estava lá. Asuma chegou um pouco antes. E, antes dele, chegou Ibiki. Tinham sido acionados porque o morador de baixo estranhou o barulho e pensou ter ouvido tiros. Eu cheguei um pouco depois. O porteiro relatou a entrada somente de moradores do prédio. Ninguém passou pela frente. Então, investigamos a saída. Tudo estava limpo, sem impressões digitais. Sem vestígios. Ninguém viu nada. No apartamento nada tinha sido tocado. A impressão que tive foi de que era alguém conhecido de Jiraya.

— Uzumaki? – perguntou Sasuke no mesmo instante.

— Não! Uzumaki está limpo! Ele era protegido do Jiraya. Ele morava no apartamento. E naquela noite estava em sala de aula – olhou para o novato. Sabia que tinham muitas perguntas passando pela cabeça do Uchiha – É uma outra longa história, acredite – suspirou – Uzumaki teve uma juventude conturbada. Passagem pela polícia por desordem, bebedeira. Teve mais adoções e desistências do que todas as crianças do abrigo juntas. Até encontrar Jiraya – parou, como se as imagens estivessem passando na frente de seus olhos. E estavam – Naruto adorava Jiraya! Acredite. Esse garoto foi salvo por ele.

— Que outros conhecidos próximos você acha que Jiraya tinha? – perguntou Sasuke. Essa era uma pista que não poderia ser dispensada.

— Ele tinha muitos conhecidos! Muitos. Mas estão limpos. Eram pessoas ligadas ao jornal, de alguma forma. Outros eram policiais. Eu mesmo era amigo de Jiraya! Vez ou outra, saíamos para conversar e trocarmos algumas informações, entende? Mas nesse caso de Danzou – balançou a cabeça em desaprovação – Tinha-o avisado para cair fora.

— Como? – estava surpreso.

— Ele me pediu ajuda. E eu neguei – olhou para Sasuke. Viu surpresa no olhar do novato. E de repente, decepção – Não me diga nada. Ainda me sinto culpado por isso. Mas era perigoso. E eu... Eu fui um covarde – bebeu sua cerveja como se quisesse engolir toda a culpa que sentia naquele momento.

— Como ele morreu?

— Um único disparo. Bem certeiro, no coração. Quem atirou, creia, era um bom atirador – fungou e olhou para os lados – Sou um bom atirador. Sei do que estou falando.

— E a arma? Algo diferente? Alguma pista? – estava coletando tudo o que podia e lembrava.

— Um revólver, calibre 38. O mais popular. Quem não tem um 38? Eu tenho um. Mitarashi tem um! Sarutobi tem um. Ibiki tem um. Olhe ao redor. Acho que a maioria tem um. Todos no maldito departamento, acho que têm um!

— Só mais uma pergunta: Por que Uzumaki procura por você? Por que não procura por Ibiki ou por Azuma?

— Sarutobi não estava de serviço, tecnicamente. Tinha recém terminado seu turno. Estava retornando ao departamento quando Ibiki o chamou – passou a mão no rosto, sentindo a barba por fazer – Mas aquela é minha área. Ibiki estava lá. Tinha acabado de interrogar uma garota sobre um cara cheio da grana que desaparecera um ou dois dias depois de estar com ela.

— Bem... Acho que podemos dizer que o caso vai ser reaberto.

— Vai mesmo trabalhar nesse caso?

— Que caso? – perguntou Sarutobi, aproximando-se da mesa e sentando-se com os dois. Se tinha um cara metido, esse era Asuma.

Uchiha Sasuke olhou para Hatake estreitando o olhar. Hatake baixou a cabeça. O novato era demais para ele.

— O que lembra da noite em que Jiraya morreu detetive Sarutobi? – perguntou o Uchiha.

Sarutobi olhou para o Hatake arregalando os olhos.

— Está mexendo com isso de novo? – perguntou num tom de reprovação à Hatake – Quantas vezes você vai mexer nisso?

— Asuma... – implorou Hatake. Sabia que Asuma, juntamente com ele, já tinha repassado o caso mais vezes do que queria.

— O detetive Hatake não está reabrindo o caso. Ele está se exonerando do caso. Passou o caso para mim, hoje à tarde – soltou seu sorriso mais cínico – Então, já que está aqui, pode me contar a sua versão da história.

Hatake ergueu o olhar para encontrar o olhar de Sarutobi Asuma. Sorriu sem graça. E levantou-se da mesa.

— Ele é todo seu, Asuma. Conte para ele a sua versão da história. Mas quando chamar por Ibiki, tenha cuidado. Ele é de poucos amigos – e afastou-se em direção à mesa de sinuca.

Sasuke olhou para o Sarutobi. A noite seria proveitosa.

— Eu não quero saber muito. Só o que lembra que aconteceu. Certo? – falou Sasuke, tentando desculpar-se e ganhar algum crédito com o amigo de Kakashi. Precisava de toda a ajuda possível.

— Garoto... – Sarutobi Asuma suspirou – Esse caso é um caso encerrado. Quero dizer... Não conseguimos ligar a morte de Jiraya com Danzou. Mesmo tendo as hipóteses todas a nosso favor, não conseguimos provas!

— Lembra de quando aconteceu? – perguntou.

— Como se fosse hoje. Sabe, eu nunca me atraso em voltar para o departamento. Mas naquela noite, parei para conversar com o cara da banca de jornal, um pouco fora da minha rota. Dei a volta nas quadras para fazer o retorno. E escutei pelo rádio. Quando cheguei, já tinham policiais, dois carros. E Ibiki já estava na cena do crime.

— Sabe se remexeram o apartamento, se...

— Não! Estava tudo no lugar. O apartamento só foi remexido depois. Aquele apartamento foi assaltado uma semana depois – Sarutobi cruzou os braços – Quer dizer... Não foi bem um assalto... Estavam procurando por algo. O garoto não soube dizer, porque estava muito assustado. Além de machucado.

— Como assim? – agora tudo estava se tornando intrigante.

— Uma semana depois de Jiraya ser assassinado, invadiram aquele apartamento. Segundo Hatake... Foi ele quem iniciou a investigação... Uzumaki deveria estar na escola, mas chegou antes do horário, surpreendendo o suposto ladrão. Estavam procurando por algo. Jiraya não iria comentar nada. Mas o velho falcão teria ficado atordoado, e furioso... Uzumaki foi parar no hospital.

— Hatake não me falou desse detalhe – explicou Sasuke e viu o semblante de Sarutobi Asuma se transformar – O que foi? Perdi algo? Sabe de algo importante?

Asuma estudou Sasuke por um instante.

— Se disser isso para Hatake. Eu nego – olhou para Sasuke e Sasuke concordou com a cabeça – Kakashi conhece Uzumaki desde que ele era um pivete, antes de Jiraya adotá-lo. Kakashi não era novato quando conheceu Uzumaki. Mas era novo aqui. E os boatos... Bem... Dizem que Kakashi pagou o garoto algumas vezes, você sabe... Uzumaki nunca foi santo. Mas são boatos...

— Pagou Uzumaki para o quê? – tentando esclarecer o que tinha ficado pela metade e para certificar-se se era o que realmente pensara que fosse.

— Pagou para botar a boca... Entende? Para... – gesticulou obcenamente.

— Hummm... – olhou para Asuma – E você, o que acha? – tomou um gole da cerveja.

— A verdade? – parou por um longo tempo. Olhou para Hatake de longe. Olhou de volta para o detetive – Acho que Kakashi tinha uma queda por aquele loirinho. Mas acho que isso nunca foi recíproco.

— Mas na ficha de Hatake diz que ele era casado – fez essa colocação apenas para prolongar o assunto. Jogada.

— Garoto... Isso não quer dizer nada! Ele não confessa, mas vi a reação dele quando Uzumaki foi parar no hospital. Ele estava tão ligado nele que não se importava em disfarçar.

— Me diga... Se o crime aconteceu naquele apartamento, porque acha que Uzumaki não saiu de lá? Quer dizer... Sei lá, ficar naquele apartamento, depois que alguém foi morto na sala... Isso parece meio mórbido – sempre atento aos olhos de Asuma, Sasuke não perdia os movimentos de Kakashi, que vez ou outra, olhava em direção de onde estavam – E suspeito.

— Sinceramente? Acho que Uzumaki viu muita coisa pior do que aquilo na sua juventude. Muita coisa que colocaria aquele assassinato no bolso – parou para pensar – Mesmo sendo o de Jiraya.

Sasuke coçou a cabeça. Estava ficando muito interessante tudo aquilo.

— Acha que Ibiki pode me dizer algo sobre aquela noite?

— Vou dizer o mesmo que Kakashi disse. Cuidado com Ibiki – levantou-se – Se quiser mais alguma informação... Sob protesto, estou às ordens – Asuma foi se afastando.

Sasuke ficou observando todos naquele bar. Especialmente Hatake. De longe, ficou olhando para ele. Avaliando suas ações, seu jeito com os amigos. Não ficou por muito mais tempo no bar. Ibiki estava sentado com um amigo, próximo da mesa de sinuca. Mas Sasuke não se sentia inclinado a perguntar se o sujeito poderia falar sobre tudo aquilo. Deixaria para outra oportunidade. No dia seguinte, ou depois.

* * *

**Nota:** Olá, desculpem-me pela demora, eu estava meio alienada, mas estou trazendo mais esse capitulo para vocês. Espero que gostem. Eu AMO essa fic. Olha as auterações que foram feitas foram nescessarias. Obrigada por lerem. Reviews?


	5. Smut, o cão invisível

**Desclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence. Nem Naruto e muito menos a Fic. Os personagens pertencem ao Misashi Kishimoto e o plot e a fic pertence a EmptySpaces11. Uso os personagens e faço a versão para esse fandom, sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas para a minha diversão e de quem for ler.

* * *

**SMUT**

**Título: **Smut  
**Autora:** EmptySpaces11 .net/~emptyespaces11

**Link da fic Original:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4829397 / 1 / SMUT _(Retire os espaços)_

**Beta: **Não.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke/Naruto (Com muitos secundários)  
**Gênero:** Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho. **AU/OOC**  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash **(**Se não gosta**, ****não leia****!)  
****Summary:** O detetive Uchiha Sasuke é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Uzumaki Naruto é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Hatake Kakashi é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer.

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** _O conteúdo dessas estórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores_.

**P.S.: **Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, mas nada muito extravagante.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

_**Smut, o cão invisível...**_

O apartamento costumava ficar iluminado. Mas naquela noite, Uzumaki Naruto queria mergulhar na escuridão. Sempre que se encontrava com Danzou, sempre que o combatia, algo dentro dele mudava. Algo dentro dele se agitava e doía. A memória de seu amigo, de seu pai, Jiraya renascia e o crime não-solucionado... Aquilo o devorava por dentro. Tentava controlar-se. Mas era impossível.

Sentado numa das poltronas da sala de estar, cochilava em frente à tv. Tinha beliscado uma fatia de pão com geléia. Tinha tomado meia cerveja, cuja garrafa ainda estava ao lado da poltrona. E tinha caído no sono antes mesmo de assistir sua performance com Danzou capturada pela filmadora de Kiba.

— Pare com isso Smut... – resmungou, ainda sonhando – Está babando em mim...

O pequeno animalzinho abanava o rabo e continuava a lamber-lhe o rosto, esticado ao extremo, ao longo do corpo de Uzumaki.

— Desce... – empurrou-o para baixo.

Era sempre assim que acontecia. A pequena criatura fazia um esforço enorme para subir na poltrona. Fazia um esforço enorme para alcançar o rosto do homem que o possuía. E quando, finalmente o alcançava e o lambia em sinal de alegria e afeto, o mesmo resmungava descontente e o afastava do mesmo jeito, fazendo-o escorregar e cair para o chão. Toda a noite era o mesmo exercício de subida e a mesma recompensa final. Mas todas as noites, o bichinho lhe lambia as bochechas incansavelmente.

É claro que não era de todo desprezado. Uzumaki amava o cão. Não o deixava sair de perto. Tinha cuidados ao extremo. Tirava parte do dia para brincar com ele. Dava-lhe carinho. Levava-o para passear. Banho, tosa, vacina. Tudo o que ter um animal dentro de casa exigia.

Smut não latia muito. Era um cão silencioso. Péssimo cão de guarda. Medroso. Quando alguém entrava, ele sumia. E quando procurado, estava sempre no mesmo lugar. Seu esconderijo secreto, conhecido apenas por seu atual dono. Era já de idade. Tinha dez anos. Naruto achava que eram setenta, mas não fazia idéia, porque Smut continuava o mesmo. Um pouco mais lento, mas o mesmo. Um pouco mais ranzinza, mas o mesmo. Um pouco mais seletivo, mas o mesmo.

Naruto já estava sentado e acordado, tentando limpar o que a língua de Smut tinha deixado em seu rosto quando a campainha tocou. Agarrou a garrafa de cerveja que estava no lado da poltrona e engoliu uma boa parte do que sobrara.

Smut correu para esconder-se. Naruto olhou para a silhueta de Smut no escuro, rumo ao seu cantinho secreto, e sentiu-se impelido a fazer o mesmo. Mas ele não era Smut, afinal das contas. E quem estava lhe procurando a essa altura da noite?

Estava descalço, como sempre. Vestia seu jeans e uma camiseta batida. Gostava de ficar à vontade no apartamento. Era o único lugar onde se sentia realmente à vontade, mesmo não se sentindo seguro. Suas memórias do passado não lhe deixavam descansar. Muitas vezes o assaltavam em momentos inesperados.

-x-x-

_Sempre voltava no mesmo horário, mas naquela noite, algo lhe fez querer ir para casa cedo. Não estava cansado, apenas queria estar no apartamento o mais cedo possível. Smut deveria estar se sentido sozinho. Era recém nascido. Jiraya o tinha presenteado poucos dias antes de morrer._

_As imagens de Jiraya não paravam de pulsar diante de seus olhos. Tinha muita lembrança ruim em sua vida, mas Jiraya era sua lembrança mais preciosa. Ele o tinha adotado. Tinha-o feito terminar o colegial. Tinha-o preparado para a faculdade de jornalismo. Não sabia exatamente porquê. Mas aceitou todas as oportunidades que Jiraya lhe ofereceu._

_O estudo na universidade estava lhe fazendo superar a ausência de Jiraya naquela semana. Seu pai adotivo tinha resolvido viajar. Queria, de qualquer jeito, honrar o que tinha sido dado por ele. Não desperdiçaria momento algum. Mesmo estando longe, Jiraya iria orgulhar-se dele. Sempre._

_Quando entrou, naquela noite, a primeira coisa que fez foi chamar por Smut._

— _Ei, companheiro! Onde você está? Smut! Vem... – ligou as luzes da sala e sobressaltou-se com o que viu._

_Parado no corredor, o vulto de um homem o observava._

_Seu corpo caiu para trás. Seu coração disparou e começou a tremer ao tentar alcançar a porta de saída. Não conseguiu abri-la. O homem já estava em cima dele agarrando-o pelo blusão, jogando-o para o meio da sala._

_Tentou livrar-se dele, tentando alcançar o corredor que levava até o quarto. Tinha uma arma lá. Mas o sujeito estava em vantagem. E depois que caiu pela segunda vez, jogado pelo homem encapuzado, só sentiu a dor das pancadas que aquele sujeito desferia._

-x-x-

A campainha tocou mais uma vez.

Uzumaki olhou pelo visor da porta e suspirou deixando sua cabeça encostar na porta por alguns segundos. "Problema..." pensou, mas abriu a porta, resignado.

— O que estava tentando fazer hoje? Escrever uma etiqueta na sua testa dizendo "atire em mim"? – bufou Iruka, entrando sem cerimônia, enfurecido.

— Boa noite, chefe – a voz arrastada não demonstrava disposição para conversa, mas conhecendo o homem que tinha entrado, isso não significava coisa alguma.

— _Boa noite chefe_ o caralho!

Umino Iruka era um incansável batalhador. Dono de uma vontade sobre-humana, fazia de das tripas coração para que seu tablóide sobrevivesse ano após ano. Preocupava-se com seus subalternos, com seus comandados, com sua equipe. E tinha o dom de sentir-se à vontade a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, onde queria estar. Isso incluía seu apartamento, naquela noite, àquela hora.

— E então? Tem uma explicação para mim? – sentou-se numa das poltronas, pegou o controle do aparelho de TV e desligou-a, não perguntando se o outro estava ou não assistindo algo.

— Você comprou o porteiro? – perguntou Naruto sorrindo.

— Não desconverse Naruto. Quero explicação. E agora! – falou o homem de forma ríspida.

Naruto suspirou profundamente e resolveu sentar-se. Deveria explicar, com certeza. Mas não tinha idéia do que diria dessa vez.

— O que quer que eu diga? Que quero ficar famoso aparecendo na TV? Que eu fiz de propósito? Que eu pensei em levar a arma dessa vez e acertar uma bala bem no meio da testa daquele cretino? Que eu sinto muito por lhe causar problemas? – respirou fundo outra vez. Baixou a cabeça, balançando-a de um lado para outro. Ergueu-a e olhou para Iruka – Eu sinto muito...

— Sente uma ova! – passou as mãos no rosto – Sabe que prometi a Jiraya que tomaria conta de você, não sabe? Não sei por que diabos eu fiz isso. Achei que aquela conversa dele, naquele dia, estava estranha. Achei que estava preocupado à toa... E olhe no que deu! Meus cabelos estão ficando brancos. Ficam mais brancos sempre que você faz uma besteira dessas. E você o que faz? Hum? Diz que sente muito com a maior cara de pau! O que quer? Quer que eu morra antes do tempo? – Iruka estava realmente incomodado. Estava abalado, emocionalmente perturbado.

— Eu sinto muito... – mordeu os lábios – Mesmo... Eu sinto muito... – baixou a cabeça outra vez colocando as mãos cruzadas na nuca e permaneceu naquela posição.

Umino Iruka ainda respirava rapidamente. Ainda estava bravo. Ainda queria dizer muitas coisas. Mas olhando para Naruto, tudo o que conseguia ver era o garoto de sempre, verdadeiro e simples. Jiraya teria orgulho dele, assim como ele também tinha.

O homem suspirou. Jogou a cabeça para trás. Respirou fundo outra vez.

— Ele pegou você pela direita de novo. Seu pior ângulo – sorriu e Naruto ergueu a cabeça e olhou ainda atordoado com a mudança de reação – O Inuzuka não entende nada de melhor ângulo.

Naruto sorriu levemente e balançou a cabeça.

— Sabe que colocaram sua performance na íntegra? – perguntou Iruka entusiasmado – Eles não cortaram um só ponto! Vai ficar famoso e depois o quê? Vai me largar? Vai ficar com a TV? Esquecer do jornal?

— Iruka... – chamou carinhosamente, como sempre o fazia. Era seu chefe, mas era seu amigo. Depois de Jiraya, Umino Iruka era tudo para ele: amigo, confidente, conselheiro – Não dá para esquecer de você...

— Então, pare de perseguir Daznou. Esse é um aviso que estou dando a você. Não quero que você termine como o Sennin – percebeu a mudança no olhar de Naruto – Precisa parar de provocá-lo. Isso não vai acabar bem.

— Eu me cuido, certo? – na maior parte de sua vida ele tinha, verdadeiramente, cuidado de si próprio. Não estava mentindo. Sabia o que era ter que se virar sozinho.

— Não. Não está certo. Você vem fuçando nesse caso há três anos. Tem perseguido um fantasma! – ergueu os ombros e passou a mão nos cabelos amarrados.

— Eu tenho perseguido um informante. O informante do Sennin. Ele ainda está por aí. Eu sei disso – certificou para o mais velho.

— Olhe, Danzou e seus capangas devem ter eliminado o sujeito. Não é possível que um cara possa sumir por tanto tempo. Não nessa cidade. A cidade pode ser grande, mas não acoberta ninguém por tanto tempo. Por Deus, Naruto, são dez anos! Dez anos de ausência não é um tempo a ser desconsiderado.

— Não. O informante ainda está vivo. Eu quase cheguei perto no ano passado. Descobri alguns nomes. Tenho fotos. Ele e sua família mudaram de nome, mas estão por aí. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vou encontrá-los.

— Se você diz... De qualquer maneira, se você chegou perto, Danzou pode também ter chegado perto. Já pensou nisso? Já pensou que se você quase o encontrou, Danzou pode já tê-lo encontrado?

— Droga, Iruka! Por que não me dá um crédito? – olhou para o outro lado. Queria tanto poder encontrar apoio. Mas tudo o que encontrava em Umino era medo de perdê-lo, como se ele fosse sua responsabilidade.

— Eu dou! Estou dando há muito tempo já. Só não quero que se machuque. Só isso – olhou sério para Naruto – Não quero que se machuque, Naruto...

Naurto concordou com a cabeça. Sabia que sim. Sabia que aquele homem só queria protegê-lo.

— E então, onde está o cachorro invisível? Smut! – chamou por ele, mesmo sabendo que o raio do bicho não viria.

Naruto sorriu. Smut só sairia quando Iruka fosse embora.

Seu chefe e amigo parecia já ter cumprido a missão. Levantou-se e seguiu rumo à porta. Já tinha deixado o recado.

— Por que não fica e toma uma cerveja? – convidou Uzumaki. Ao menos poderiam conversar um pouco. Naruto sentia falta de conversar com alguém, às vezes. Umino era sempre tão ocupado.

— Não... Eu vou para casa. Tenho que dar alguns telefonemas. Preciso que alguém refaça algumas matérias antigas – esperou que Naruto abrisse a porta – Dê lembranças ao seu cão quando o vir.

— Eu darei. Eu darei.

E ao fechar a porta, uma estranha sensação lhe invadiu o peito. Solidão. Depois, novamente pedaços do que tinha acontecido naquele apartamento.

**-x-x-**

_O sujeito o arrastou de volta para a sala. Nessa hora ele acordou. O homem o pegou pela camiseta, pelas costas, e o puxou para trás, derrubando-o por sobre uma das poltronas. Tinha um revólver nas mãos e apontava para ele. Aquele vulto era enorme, ou pelo menos, parecia. De repente o medo o tinha feito mudar de perspectiva._

_Ele foi arrancado de perto da poltrona. O homem encapuzado bateu com o revólver em seu rosto, várias vezes. Jogou-o contra a televisão. Depois, juntou-o e atirou-o contra a parede próxima do corredor. Ele tentou correr para o quarto outra vez. Precisava alcançar a arma de seu pai. Mas aquele cara veio por trás e chutou suas pernas fazendo-o tombar e bater a cabeça na parede do corredor._

_Tentou rastejar, chegar até o quarto, novamente. Mas cada vez que tentava erguer-se, recebia um pontapé no estômago. Estava já sem fôlego. Custava a respirar._

_O homem o juntou do chão e abriu o botão do seu jeans, fazendo-o sentir mais medo do que já tinha._

— _Não... Por favor... – implorou para que o deixasse ali, para que fosse embora, para que nunca mais retornasse – Não..._

_Por um momento sentiu que o sujeito estava indeciso. Então, foi largado no chão. E perdeu a consciência, acordando no hospital, com Jiraya ao lado de sua cama, tentando manter-se calmo com a situação que estava vivendo_

* * *

**Nota: **Eu sei que demorei, mas foi intriga da oposição, juro. Essa fic é boa de mais para ficar muito tempo parada. Eu simplesmente a amo. E não tem como eu ficar sem postá-la e é uma gratificação tão grande poder lê-la novamente. Espero que estejam gostando. Beijos

* * *

**Gab! – **Que bom que vai acompanhar aqui também. E a Fic original, não é maravilhosa? Eu a amo. E sim Kakashi e Naruto. Veremos o que vai acontecer mais pra frente, não é. Obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos.


	6. Dando Meia Volta

**Desclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence. Nem Naruto e muito menos a Fic. Os personagens pertencem ao Misashi Kishimoto e o plot e a fic pertence a EmptySpaces11. Uso os personagens e faço a versão para esse fandom, sem nenhum fim lucrativo, apenas para a minha diversão e de quem for ler.

* * *

**SMUT**

* * *

**Título: **Smut  
**Autora:** EmptySpaces11 .net/~emptyespaces11  
**Beta: **Não.  
**Categoria:** Anime  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke/Naruto (Com muitos secundários)  
**Gênero:** Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho. **AU/OOC**  
**Classificação:** +18/NC-17/Lemon/Slash **(**Se não gosta**, ****não leia****!)  
Summary:** O detetive Uchiha Sasuke é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Uzumaki Naruto é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Hatake Kakashi é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer.

**ADVERTÊNCIA:** _O conteúdo dessas estórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores_.

**P.S.: **Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, mas nada muito extravagante.

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

* * *

_**Dando meia volta...**_

Quando o detetive Hatake Kakashi chegou, Uchiha Sasuke já o estava esperando no departamento de polícia. Estava em frente ao computador e esperava pela impressão de alguns documentos. Também tinha um notebook aberto em sua mesa e, ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhava no computador do departamento, trabalhava com o seu. Parecia compenetrado. Totalmente absorto no que quer que estivesse fazendo.

— O que está querendo? Aumento de salário? – perguntou Kakashi, sentando-se ao lado, esticando-se na cadeira e cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca.

— Bom dia, pra você também, Hatake – o Uchiha sorriu cínico – Estou tentando recolher tudo sobre Jiraya – enquanto falava, via Kakashi sair de sua posição e amassar uma folha de papel – Já procurei no arquivo morto. Estou imprimindo algumas fotos. Podemos fazer algumas paradas no caminho?

— O que acha que sou? Seu chofer particular? – jogou uma bolinha de papel na direção de Sasuke, acertando-o no peito – Temos que interrogar uma testemunha do caso que estou tentando resolver.

— Mas no caminho, podemos fazer algumas paradas, não podemos? – lançou seu melhor olhar pedinte. Não era do seu feitil usá-lo, mas sabia ser infalível.

— Você não desiste fácil, não é? – sorriu maroto. E naquele olhar tinha um quê de admiração pelo novato.

— Não. E querendo ou não já está dentro – apontou o dedo indicador para o veterano, piscando seu olho.

— O que isso quer dizer? Você não tinha me exonerado ontem à noite? – perguntou indignado – Pareci um velho diante de sua ação – fungou disfarçadamente.

— Exonerei você do _comando_ dessa investigação. Mas isso não quer dizer que não vai me ajudar. Querendo ou não, está dentro – recolheu as imagens impressas. Fechou o notebook, juntou alguns papéis de cima da mesa e colocou tudo dentro de uma pasta que carregou à tiracolo – Pronto! Estou pronto. Podemos ir.

Kakashi levantou devagar. Aquele sujeito se movimentava rápido demais. Ou ele é quem estava mesmo ficando velho.

— Hatake! – a voz de Samantha ecoou naquelas paredes – Aqui! Agora.

Kakashi olhou para o Uchiha como que perguntando o que a chefa queria. Sasuke ergueu os ombros.

— Acho que sentiu sua falta. Afinal – sorriu jocosamente – Você deu uma de troglodita. Vai ver ela quer que você a puxe pelos cabelos...

— Vai se ferrar, Uchiha! – falou entre os dentes.

— É eu vou... Mas você vai primeiro – sentou-se novamente para esperar por Kakashi.

A capitã Mitarashi estava sentada olhando para a porta quando ele entrou. A mulher sabia como tirar alguém do sério. E costumava fazer isso pela manhã. Todos já estavam acostumados com ela. E todos queriam manter distância daquela sala.

— Chamou? – entrou e sentou-se onde ela indicava.

— Por que está reabrindo o caso de Jiraya? – curta e direta, como sempre, olhava para Kakashi esperando uma boa resposta.

— Como eu devo interpretar isso? – perguntou o Hatake bem sério. Sabia que quando a capitã perguntava naquele tom neutro, algo de bom não viria como resposta.

— Quantas vezes mais, Hatake? Quantas vezes mais vai mexer nesse caso? – continuava neutra na expressão. Olhou de revesgueio para fora de sua sala. Uchiha Sasuke a observava de longe – O que está querendo provar?

Anko sabia que o caso era uma ferida aberta na vida de Kakashi. Já o tinha reaberto três vezes. Já tinha desistido do caso três vezes. Não era bom para ele. Não era bom para o departamento. Não era bom para ninguém.

— Ouça... Aquele repórter...

— Não jogue a culpa no Naruto, Kakashi. Sabe que não pode fazer isso. O que quer? Consertar o que não tem conserto? Dar esperança para aquele garoto até ele cometer um erro que pode ser fatal? Sabe que ele não desgruda de Danzou, não sabe? E está alimentando algo que pode não terminar bem.

— Sabe o que eu quero? Quer ele se ferre...

— Cuidado com as palavras, Hatake. Ainda sou sua chefa. Vai terminar com isso, Hatake. Agora.

— Não posso. Não dá mais. O Uchiha já pegou o caso.

— Se você se meter em qualquer confusão por causa desse caso, Kakashi... – olhou estreitando os olhos – Se meter seu parceiro em encrenca por causa desse caso... Se Uzumaki Naruto mencionar seu nome ou esse caso em qualquer instância, prepare-se, Kakashi... Sua vida, aqui dentro, vai virar um inferno.

— Ah... Por favor... Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso vai dar em nada outra vez!

— Eu não estou brincando, Hatake.

— Terminou o discurso?

Anko olhou para ele de forma fria e distante.

— Terminei. Agora, dê o fora da minha sala.

Hatake Kakashi suspirou. Não tinha como negar a veracidade da preocupação de Mitarashi. O caso de Jiraya era um furo na água, mas se tinha gente disposta a fazer esse buraco acontecer...

— Ela não parecia querer dar a você um 'bom dia'... – Sasuke o olhou de forma suspeita.

— Ela nunca diz 'bom dia', aprenda isso – respondeu Kakashi passando por ele em direção à saída.

— Então... – começou Sasuke – Em que caso está trabalhando?

Estavam já no carro.

— No assalto da joalheria da West Main St. Temos um homem identificado que faz parte de uma gang de rua. Rola muita droga. Entre outras coisas. Mas o assalto foi uma besteira. Deu errado. Um erro atrás do outro. Um deles está morto. Os outros três... – olhou para o novato – Temos que pegar.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem para uma manhã na vida de Uchiha Sasuke. Seu novo parceiro o tolerava. Para ser sincero, ele o tolerava. Tinha a sensação de que já tinha conquistado o Hatake. Mas, enfim, estava num caso sem solução e com um outro em andamento... Tudo normal para um dia de trabalho.

Kakashi dirigia com cuidado.

— Você disse que Jiraya tinha provas sobre Danzou. Que Uzumaki e Umino confirmaram isso... Onde estão essas provas? – puxou seu bloco e uma caneta.

— Se ele tinha provas, morreram com ele – afirmou Kakashi – Umino Iruka disse que a única coisa que Jiraya falou, pouco antes de morrer, é que eram fotos e papéis. E tinha uma gravação. Mas ele não faz idéia onde esteja tudo isso.

— Acha que Uzumaki pode saber onde as provas estão?

— Não. Se soubesse, já teria feito bom uso delas contra Danzou. Ele gruda no pé daquele cara 24 horas por dia. Não dá sossego para o homem. Ontem ele apareceu no noticiário. Provocou Danzou na frente de todos. Danzou não teve escolha. Teve que abrir mão do silêncio e respondeu as perguntas. Sabe... Tenho que admitir... Ele é um pé no saco, mas admiro o que faz – manobrou à direita e observou as casas – Estamos chegando perto do nosso queridinho da joalheria...

— Você acabou de dizer que gosta do Uzumaki? Foi isso que eu escutei? – Sasuke estava se surpreendendo com Kakashi. Apesar da casca dura, parecia que tinha um coração. Ou então era aquele lance que Asuma havia lhe falado no bar – É isso? Gosta do cara, não?

— Olhe, não fique me julgando, certo? Não gosto do Uzumaki – apontou o dedo para uma casa mais a frente – Ali... Vamos!

— Certo – sorriu disfarçadamente e olhou para o outro lado. Estava claro que Kakashi sentia algo por Naruto. Não era só tolerância. Sarutobi Asuma tinha colocado uma pulga atrás de sua orelha e ele iria descobrir o que Hatake e Uzumaki tinham tido um com o outro – Como vamos fazer?

Kakashi puxou uma foto do bolso. Mostrou para Sasuke.

— Esse é o nosso garoto – recolheu a foto – Você dá a volta pelos fundos. Eu vou pela frente.

— Por que eu tenho que ir pelos fundos e você pela frente? Eu não conheço nada por aqui. Não seria mais fácil fazer ao contrário? – perguntou Sasuke percebendo que Kakashi estava sorrindo com suas colocações.

— Você tem mais pernas, garoto. Já reparou como elas são longas? Então você vai pelos fundos – respondeu Kakashi, ainda sorrindo por debaixo da mascara – Mas não faça nada sem minha ordem.

— Você não é meu chefe! – respondeu Sasuke – Por que está me dando ordens?

— Por que sou mais velho. E sou seu parceiro. E sei o que estou fazendo nesse caso – tinha encerrado a discussão, mas sabia que o novato só estava tentando relaxar, integrar-se a ele.

Desceram, depois de estacionar em frente à casa anterior àquela onde iriam. O detetive Hatake subiu as escadas, enquanto o Uchiha contornava a casa. Não parecia ser uma casa muito velha, mas seu aspecto era de descaso, de descuido. Seus moradores, com certeza, não estavam nem um pouco ligados para a conservação da residência. A grama estava morrendo, tinha lixo acumulado, e a parte de baixo que era de alvenaria parecia ter alguma infiltração.

Kakashi bateu na porta da frente. Esperou pacientemente. Uma mulher abriu a porta e olhou-o com curiosidade. Tinha um lenço amarrado na cabeça e um vestido estampado debaixo de um avental encardido.

— Pois não? O que o senhor quer? – a voz saiu grave, carregada e com um tom de desaprovação.

— Sou o detetive Hatake... – dizia isso quando um garoto apareceu no corredor e ao vê-lo iniciou uma corrida rumo aos fundos da casa – Uchiha! Na sua direção! – e entrou porta à dentro, correndo para onde o garoto tinha seguido.

Ao sair da cozinha, parou bruscamente e sorriu com a visão que tinha do jardim: Uchiha Sasuke estava de pé, parado no meio do quintal e apontava uma arma para o corpo de um rapaz deitado aos seus pés, mãos erguidas em sinal de rendição e um cachorro vira-latas puxando a sua calça com determinação canina.

Depois dessa cena, Kakashi poderia esperar de tudo de seu parceiro. O cachorro tinha rasgado sua calça. Ainda puxava o que havia sobrado da parte de baixo. Mas Uchiha Sasuke não largava os olhos do garoto no chão.

— Vai me ajudar com esse vira-latas ou vai deixar que ele pense que pode começar a morder a minha perna? – perguntou calmamente para Kakashi enquanto escutou-o rir da situação.

O veterano se aproximou do garoto, virou-o de costas, algemou-o e enquanto fazia isso recitava seus direitos. Enquanto o Hatake juntava do chão o sujeito, Sasuke tentava afastar o cão de perto. Tinha acabado de perder uma de suas calças favoritas.

Conduziram o jovem até a delegacia. Enquadraram o indivíduo. Estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho juntos. Sasuke estava sentindo-se pouco confortável. Todos no recinto olhavam para a sua calça. Tinha uma perna inteira e a outra pela metade. Escondiam-se para rir discretamente, enquanto Kakashi fazia propaganda do ocorrido.

— Finalmente encontrou uma forma de mostrar suas pernas, não é? – falou rindo abertamente – Cuidado com isso, Sasuke. Você pode arrecadar mais fãs do que pode dar conta.

Depois dos procedimentos legais, Kakashi ofereceu-se para levá-lo até sua casa. Não o deixaria sair daquele jeito, mesmo gostando da idéia.

— Vamos... Levo você até sua casa. Depois, como prometido, podemos fazer uma daquelas suas paradas. O que me diz? – perguntou olhando para Sasuke.

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – percebendo que o Hatake não tinha entendido o tom jocoso da pergunta, esclareceu – Você sabe... Levar-me para casa... Eu sendo gay e você um puro exemplar...

— Vai querer a carona ou não? – gritou antes que os outros policiais ouvissem o término daquela sentença.

— Claro. Claro. Não se irrite. Quero sua carona, Hatake – e passando por ele, sussurrou no ouvido – Meu bem... – e sorriu, caminhando na frente, mas próximo.

— Pare de frescura, Uchiha – Kakashi falou baixinho – O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Eu sei que você me ama, apesar de tudo – provocou mais um pouquinho.

— Não abra mais a boca, ou vai sofrer as conseqüências. Eu tolero você. É diferente de gostar ou amar – disse em troco, vendo que todos por ali os estavam observando.

Quando saíram do prédio, Sasuke riu abertamente. E Kakashi olhou para seu parceiro em desaprovação. Estava ficando velho.

— Diga, Hatake – voltando a ficar sério – Por que acha que Danzou, se ele é mesmo culpado, deixou Konohamaru livre? Isso é... Esse tempo todo...

— Ele pode estar morto e enterrado, Uchiha. Não se esqueça disso – pos as mãos na cintura e parou.

— Acha mesmo que Danzou já matou esse Konohamaru?

— Ele não. Mas seus capangas. Seria muita sorte estar vivo esse tempo todo, não seria?

— Não sei. Diga você, Hatake. Conhece essa cidade melhor do que eu. Acha que alguém conseguiria ficar escondido por tanto tempo?

— Quer saber? Acho que sim... Se tem um cara que procurou Konohamaru nessa cidade, esse cara fui eu. Não tem sinal dele. E creia, Danzou deve tê-lo procurado muito mais.

Sasuke o olhou. Era possível então estar escondido durante todo esse tempo. Uzumaki Naruto de repente tinha com o que ter esperanças.

* * *

**Nota: **Eu sei que demorei, e muito. Sinto por isso. Mas cá estou com mais esse capitulo para vocês! Falar para vocês, um dos motivos de eu não ter postado logo, é a pouca quantidade de reviews. Teve muuuuuuuitos hits essa fic, e pouquíssimas reviews. Se continuar assim, vou demorar cada vez mais para postar, afinal, desanima total. E fico envergonhada, essa historia é muito boa, e pensei que fazendo a adaptação dela, vocês iriam gostar tanto quanto eu, e comentar aos montes, e mostrar para a Empty, que nunca nem mesmo entrou no Fandom de Naruto, que nos sabemos apreciar uma boa historia, mas a cada capitulo que eu posto, é menos review que no anterior. Espero que comentem. Bastante. Peço desculpas se fui grossa ou chata de alguma forma. Obrigada por chegar até aqui. Beijos.


End file.
